User blog:Oriana Anima/Lilitu Anima (RP Character)
This page is a significant work in progress, to be updated whenever I feel like writing more. *Skin Tone: Pale, yet still healthy. Seemingly-perfect quality. *Build: Toned, Somewhat Busty Picture is a placeholder - her former appearance. New picture pending actually commissioning it. Abilities Telekinesis Telekinesis. Manipulation of force via mental effort. Lilitu is an extremely skilled and powerful telekinetic - her power comes as easily to her as breathing. Her particular brand of telekinesis focuses almost entirely on intent - what she intends to do is likely what will happen. As such, it is extremely autonomous, borderline-unconscious and automatic - though naturally she can consciously choose whether or not to use her power. This telekinetic ability manifests in the form of telekinetic fields that can be essentially any shape, and can selectively interact with objects based on essentially arbitrary divisons - such as a particular object, state of matter, or even chemical element or compound. Lilitu can even have them interact with certain wavelengths of electromagnetic radiation. Additionally, they have no set limit on how powerful they are, however they become increasingly difficult to project at a distance - and operate based on momentum. In other words, the more mass and overall kinetic energy, the harder it is to manipulate. Lilitu is also capable of creating semi-permanent independent constructs that can be maintained essentially indefinitely, no matter the distance or her current state - though if her mind and control is disrupted or otherwise encounters interference, the constructs will also be affected. Creating a construct is particularly difficult, though maintaining it is essentially trivial - and rebuilding a disrupted construct is done with nearly equal ease. Additionally, Lilitu is capable of sensing things with her telekinetic fields - she can sense anything in physical contact with them, a form of Extrasensory Perception. While Lilitu describes it to others as a form of "remote touch" she also stresses that it is a literal "sixth sense" and there is no true analogue - it is as different from touch as touch is from sight or taste; a new sense entirely. Applications *'Basic Level:' **Levitation: Lift an object and negate its momentum relative to the user, thus holding it in midair. Similar applications can result in Binding, Attraction, and Repulsion. **Telekinetic Bullet Projection: Compressed telekinetic field can superheat air, detonating upon impact with considerable force. **Telekinetic Choking: Compressed telekinetic field centered on the throat; can also be used to target other vital areas, such as arteries or internal organs. **Telekinetic Maneuver: Redirect an object's momentum with a telekinetic field, thus altering its speed and/or direction. *'Advanced Level:' **Elemental Manipulation: Manipulation of other states of matter - solid, liquid, gas, plasma - is done with equal difficulty. **Homing Effect: Constant manipulation of momentum can alter trajectories, thus striking a desired target. **Molecular Manipulation: Molecule-scale manipulation can aid in manipulating fluids or malleable materials. **Property Manipulation: Manipulation of heat to alter temperature or state, microscopic or nanoscopic modifications to change sharpness, etc. **Motor-Skill Manipulation: Telekinetic control over limbs and muscles, overriding the user. Akin to puppetry; can be physically resisted. **Object Manipulation: Telekinetic fields with tactile response; "feeling" objects can allow fine manipulation without sight. **Intuitive Aptitude: Knowledge of inner workings lends considerable ease to understanding function. **Extrasensory Perception: Telekinetic fields provide tactile feedback; a sense of "touch." Akin to sixth sense, unrelated to physical touch. Impossible to describe due to qualia. **Telekinetic Aura: Natural control can allow for "invisible limbs" or other projections; extending reach, additional physical multitasking, etc. **Telekinetic Blast: Simple brute force, directed telekinetic wave can produce a powerful shockwave, affecting all objects in its path. **Telekinetic Combat: Natural telekinetic skill lends itself well to combat. **Telekinetic Compression: Compressed telekinetic field; implodes objects. **Telekinetic Constructs: Complex constructs can be made with telekinetic fields, Constructs can be "programmed" and can operate independently according to intent. Constructs are by default essentially invisible, unless physical material is animated - in a fluid, a construct would appear as a shimmer without further aid. However, constructs can be made to interact with certain wavelengths of light, causing them to be visible. These constructs are akin to holograms, albeit with a telekinetic 'shell' to serve as a physical surface. **Telekinetic Destruction: Telekinetic shockwave beginning inside an object. **Telekinetic Flight: Natural extension of levitation, capable of extreme speeds. Considerably more involved - requires fields to deflect air, counter drag, allow breathing, etc. **Telekinetic Pressure: Telekinetic fields are area-based by nature; simple force generates pressure. **Telekinetic Surgery: Sealing wounds, telekinetically moving muscles, tissues, or organs, stopping or continuing blood flow, etc. **Telekinetically Enhanced Condition: Extremely complex, yet second nature. Perfectly-timed telekinetic field enhances force of blows - physically moving the arm faster, coupled with a "pulse." Physically lifting or moving objects unconsciously triggers a telekinetic field to aid in movement. When running, speed is enhanced via fields reinforcing the bones, aiding the muscles and redirecting force forward whilst simultaneously shielding the ground. Durability enhanced via omnidirectional field covering skin, clothing, etc. - anything considered dangerous is deflected automatically. **Unarmed Weapon Wielding: Levitation and manipulation of weaponry, coupled with fine control, makes this trivial. **Wound Inducement: Primarily done via telekinetic constructs, such as telekinetic "knives" or similar. Alternatively, done via expanded telekinetic fields beginning in the skin or other parts of the body. Exceptionally lethal. *'Master Level:' **Psychic Bomb Generation: Hyper-compressed telekinetic fields generate extreme heat and pressure within them. The more powerful the field, the stronger the resulting detonation. Can be defused by simply slowly relieving pressure. Immensely difficult to generate. With careful selection of elements, can be used to generate fusion reactions. **Remote Telekinesis: Telekinetic constructs can be maintained essentially indefinitely regardless of distance, though they can be temporarily disrupted or otherwise inhibited. **Vibration Manipulation and Emission: Telekinetic waves through an object can induce vibration, resulting in a variety of effects such as generating heat, shattering an object, disintegrating it, etc. Focused manipulation can reverse the effects - i.e. tap a pane of glass, inducing vibrations to shatter it, stepping through, and reforming the glass pane. **Limited Chemistry Manipulation: Telekinetic fields are selective, filtering out desirable and undesirable materials, allowing for easy chemical manipulation. **Limited Subatomic Manipulation, Particle Manipulation, and Particle Energy Manipulation: Immense strain can overcome even nuclear forces on macroscopic scales, as well as allowing limited control over relativistic particles. Extremely crude, but immensely destructive. Circle Magic In addition to her natural telekinesis, Lilitu is a master of a brand of magic known as Circle Magic. Circle Magic is ultimately a form of "runic magic" - a runic circle is prepared well in advance, typically permanently inscribed on an object, and a spell is cast when the circle is "activated" by a trigger. Creation of a runic circle involves three components: The circle itself, the runes within it, and a trigger mechanism. The circle itself is primarily defined by the application, and focuses the magical power of the spell - a circle for a "projected energy blast" would be vastly different than a circle for some form of "teleportation," for instance. It is in the form of a complex design of concentric circles, interlocking rings, various lines and other geometric shapes. The material of the circle itself does not matter, only the shape. The runes within a circle are prepared out of specialized materials for a spell - for instance, some form of flammable material such as coal or charcoal powder might be used to inscribe runes for a fire spell. However, there are countless "base materials" each with an immense number of usable runes. Ultimately, creating a runic circle is almost akin to programming - it is extremely precise and methodical. While a runic circle can be completed with errors, this can cause the spell to simply not function or have other issues, though spell failure is rarely destructive. Ultimately, a trigger for the spell must be used to actually cast it into the world - some form of energy must be provided to the circle for it to function. There can be any number of sources - raw arcane power, life force, and so on - and they can change the nature of the spell. While runic circles can survive repeated castings, the runes will slowly decay and must be rewritten periodically. Lilitu herself has several sets of gloves with runic circles inscribed on the back of each hand - each circle is "programmed" with dozens of potential spells. Typically, she casts them by projecting the circle out into the world with a telekinetic replica, using a second, smaller circle to "link" this projection to the master spell, and uses telekinetic compression of air to generate heat as an energy source. *Inscriptive Magic: Runic circles are ultimately arrays of runes and symbols designed to channel magic, inscribed upon objects. *Glyph Creation: Circles can be considered a form of extremely complex "glyph" or collection thereof. *Energy Circle Combat: Spells tend to glow upon being cast - in particular, projections of Circle Magic spells visibly glow with the contained energy. *Symbol Magic: Circle Magic is entirely defined by a collection of runes, symbols, and geometric shapes. Category:Blog posts